


Breakfast

by muffinsome



Series: Masters and Demons [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nino's demon, Aiba is happy to handle coffee and breakfast, but he would like a revision of the no biting rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Nino wakes up to something wet and warm trailing up his calf, followed by something sharp grazing the back of his knee. “Aiba,” he groans sleepily, and he feels a shadow move over him.

“Good morning, Nino-chan!” Aiba greets him, all smiles and almond sunshine.

Even half asleep, Nino doesn’t buy it. “You were going to bite me, weren’t you?”

Aiba tilts his head, eyes sparkling unashamedly. “Just a little taste,” he says, his forked tongue snaking out to lick at lips already a suspicious shade of red.

“What did I tell you,” Nino grunts. “Keep your pointy teeth away from me.”

“Aww but Nino!” Aiba bounces on top of Nino. “You know I would never hurt you. For us demons, it’s actually a sign of love.”

“No biting,” Nino warns, and Aiba throws himself up in defeat, hanging himself upside down from the ceiling before giving Nino a very unconvincing wounded look.

“You’re no fun,” Aiba sniffs. 

“Whatever,” Nino says, reaching to wipe some blood off his leg before rolling over, pulling the blanket over himself. “Let me know when coffee’s ready.”

“And breakfast! Got it!” Aiba adds enthusiastically, pouncing off the ceiling and out the door in one swift motion.

When Nino hears what sounds like pots and pans flying all over the kitchen a mere moment later, he pulls a pillow over his head and goes back to sleep.

Pancakes Aiba-style are hard as coasters and strangely shaped. Nino bypasses them in favour of coffee – which he is forever glad Aiba hasn’t tried to mess with since the infamous hot bean sauce experiment. Aiba has a look of intense focus on his face as he dips a pancake into chili sauce and tries to nibble on it.

“This one kind of looks like you,” Nino teases, poking one of the pancakes.

Aiba picks it up curiously and stares at it for a moment before attempting to shove it into his mouth. “I should have made Nino pancakes. At least those would let me eat them.”

Nino snorts. 

“I’m sending you over to Jun-kun’s for the weekend,” Nino says.

“To play with Ohno-kun?” Aiba beams.

“To do Ohno-kun’s chores,” Nino corrects. “Eighteen stitches, Masaki. I’ll bet Jun-kun will have tons of fun stuff for you to do.”

Aiba pouts. “It was Ohno-kun’s idea?”


End file.
